50 ChromTactician Drabbles
by Au-Urasc
Summary: Yaoi! Chrom and the new Tactician Albian discover love with each other. Read 50 drabbles looking into their love life. I will do one at a time!
1. Abduct

**HI! I don't own Fire Emblem, if I did then there would be only Yaoi and nothing else and I would be happy. OH WELL! Although I kinda-shorta own my version of the Tactician/Avatar but at the same time not really. **

**My Tactician/Avatar Profile:**

**Name: Albian **

**Age: Teen **

**Hair Color/Style: Black, Mix between Chrom's and Lon'qu's. **

**Personality: How the normal Tactician acts, but also acts shy, gets clumsy sometimes and when embarrassed, very rude. **

**Summary: Drabbles of Love between Chrom and Albian.**

**YAOI! Don't hate! Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Abduct **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Albian? Hey Al? Where did you get to?" Chrom asked as he walked around, looking for said person. Albian sure had the tendency to wonder off when Emmeryn was around. Since Albian was not raised near, or really have associated with royalty, and was afraid of acting out of line around them, he always left. After he had fought out about Chrom being a prince, he had steered clear of the blue-haired Hero for quite some time. That was until it was clear between the two of them that titles such as 'Prince' would not make any difference and being informal was okay.

Still, that was not so clear with Emmeryn. Therefore, Chrom had found himself searching the forest around the city for Albian. Though there was a chance he was still in the city, the tactician had most likely went out to the forest. This had set him up for as a perfect target for wondering bandits.

Of course Chrom knew Albian could take care of himself, it was just he couldn't help but worry. Being that Albian at first didn't even know his own name. Still, the tactician sure knew how to handle himself on the battle field… … … Anyway…

"Albian? Albian?" Chrom sighed, almost in frustration but mostly in concern. Albian was a pretty small and could easily outnumbered and outmatched. Not to mention dusk was just around the corner and approaching fast. Finally a voice in the dimming light spoke out to him.

"Chrom? What are you doing out here in the woods?" The soft toned voice of Albian said to him as the tactician walked up to him. He had both hands behind his back, not to hide something but more just as a placement for his arms. Chrom's brow furrowed.

"Me?" He questioned, paused for a slight second as he gestured to the dark-haired teen. "What about you? Its not safe to go off on your own you know. You could have been kidnapped." He stated almost…scolding like. Though it wasn't intended to be like that at all.

"Oh really? It's highly unlikely to get kidnapped so close to the city. Most bandits keep their distance in fear of getting caught." Albian crossed his arms. Chrom scratched the back of his head at the light scolding.

"Well I was just worried. Who knows what I would do without you." Chrom smiled and began walking back to the city and toward the castle, fully knowing that Albian would follow him.

"You would run blindingly into battle with no strategy and get hurt?" Albian offered jokingly though it was the possible truth such events would occur if Albian was not there. The Tactician kicked lightly at the ground as the walked.

"You're probably right. Besides that I would freak out and search aimlessly for you." The prince pointed out. Albian blushed lightly, though Chrom would not have been able to see it because of the now dark that surrounded them. The only lights was the moon and the lights of the city they were approaching.

"O-oh? Why's that?" Albian inquired. Chrom shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I just know I would. Maybe because you're important to me." Chrom offered. Its not like Chrom didn't know what love was. Love was when you feel so strongly about someone and was over willing to do anything for him. Of course he knew this, he just never figured he would fall in love with a boy. Besides, he wasn't completely sure if he loved Albian at all. Oh he was having such confusing thoughts.

"Important? Important how?" Albian questioned, practically interrogating Chrom now. Or at least that's how the blue-haired Hero portrayed his Tacticians questioning. This had caused Chrom to chuckle lightly.

"You're not going to let up are you?" Chrom asked. This wasn't twenty questions. Albian paused, even taking the extra measure to stop so that he wouldn't trip over anything. After a slight second of thought Albian shook his head, and picked back up and began walking once again.

"No. I'm curious of why I am so important to you. You found me randomly in a field and I have only been your Tactician for a couple of weeks. How could I have become so important to you in such a short time?" Albian's explanation had formed into a countering question. Once again Chrom shrugged.

"I'm not too sure about that either. I just know you are. Isn't that enough?" Chrom offered with a smile. Albian rolled his eyes but also smiled. It was sweet of Chrom to think so much of him, considering the small amount of time they have been together.

"I guess so…" Albian paused and laughed. "I still can't believe you was afraid I would be captured or something." Chrom nodded.

"Sounds silly I know." Chrom admitted, even when he thought about it he could not believe he thought someone would take Albian. Of course he was safe up close to the city. He was worried about nothing.

"It is. I mean come on, I could take anyone that tried anything, I am fearless after all." Albian feigned being brave. He knew he wasn't fearless, but he wasn't exactly a coward. To put it shortly he would never go out into a battle alone, but if it came down to it, he would.

Of course, just to spite himself, he just HAD to run into a stump and just HAD to squeak in surprise and fear. Not to mention once his foot had come in contact with the stump, he instinctively jumped forward a whole foot to where he was much closer to Chrom then before. Causing him to blush madly.

"Fearless huh? Right." Chrom teased lightly. Albian sighed.

"Leave me alone! I can't help it." The Tactician exclaimed and rolled his hands into fist. He wasn't really angry, he was more… Embarrassed then angry. Chrom of course laughed at Albian for the childish behavior.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You are just so cute when you're scared." Chrom pointed out and almost immediately blushed. Although he felt like he should not have said it, he didn't regret it. Albian deserved to know how he felt about him. Even if Chrom was still doubting himself.

"I-I am?" Albian blushed darkly. The Tactician was surprised to say the least. He would never have assumed Chrom could feel any type of feelings for him. Now Albian wasn't denying having feelings for Chrom. The Hero had saved him and taken him in and trusted him. For Albian, that meant a lot.

"Well yeah. Albian, I have these feelings for you I can't explain. I'm not sure if its love or something else. All I know is that you are special to me and I want to see where whatever this feeling takes us." Chrom admitted nervously. Albian nodded and let Chrom's confession sink in.

"I see… I feel the same way. I would like to see where it goes…" Albian said also nervous.

"I would like to kiss you. That is if you don't mind." Chrom said looking for permission. Albian smiled brightly and nodded. Albian leaned up to meet his lips with Chrom's. The kiss was full of passion and some other feeling neither of them could name. After several more shared kisses, the newest couple made their way back to the castle hand-in-hand. Not really worrying about being captured, mainly because they had already captured each other's hearts.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sweet and Sappy ending I adore so much! I know it's kind of corny but the world needs some fluff and love. Therefore I am here to deliver said fluff. Hope you enjoyed! Review if you liked~**

**Also, if you have a request prompt I will accept them! **


	2. Practice

**Hi! I'm back and I hoped you liked the last chapter! If I can get enough requests and enough idea's I will extent this 50 drabble story to a 100 drabble story! We'll see though! Review! Or PM me ideas!**

**Yaoi! Don't hate! Eventually some chapters will have suggestive content( no sex just mentioned sex) and I will probably have to change the rating but if it comes down to that I will tell you!**

**Prompt: Practice**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Hey Albian, come spar with me." Chrom offered, with a slight command in his voice. Albian looked up from the papers he was reading over, strategies, over to his new found…lover? At least that's what he would say. Though he wouldn't be sure with Chrom's unsure feelings.

"Spar? I'm not sure Chrom…" Albian said and sat the strategy paper to the side. It wasn't often for the Lord to show up at his tent with two wooden swords and offer a spar. In reality, it has not happened until now. Even though they were now…dating?, they still hung out together like normal, but they usually didn't spar. Albian just assumed Chrom wanted to get closer to him. Which was understandable.

"Oh come on Albian. I promise to go easy on you." Chrom smirked with a slight tease in his voice. The Lord liked to believe that Albian was practically as skilled with a sword as he was, so that when they fought together, their enemies would have no chance of survival. Though Albian was good with a sword, he was not as good as Chrom and preferred Tomes anyway.

"Oh yeah? Lucky me." Albian rolled his eyes with not much effort. The tactician smiled at the Lord. It was nice to have Chrom around and trying to get closer to him. Chrom approached Albian, holding out the dull, and most likely splinter-free, wooden sword. Once the sword was in Albian's hand, they walked out into the field together, Chrom's hand never leaving the back of Albian's.

Soon, they were standing facing each other, swords ready and in fighting stance. Chrom nodded to Albian, silently telling him to make the first move. Albian nodded and return and jumped toward Chrom, sword ready. Like any normal fighter, Chrom defended himself causing a loud 'clack' to be made when the sticks hit each other. Vibrations ran through the wood and tickled Albian's arms but he ignored it.

This same encounter occurred several times, whether it was Chrom or Albian making the first attack didn't matter. Eventually Albian had managed to swing under Chrom's sword and land a blow to his chest, which had caused Chrom to stumble back.

"Good hit Albian. But you will have to do better to defeat me." Chrom proclaimed and when to strike Albian with the wooden sword. Albian dodged this attack. It was like Chrom wasn't even trying. Albian had seen Chrom in battle and knew the Lord was better then the way he was fighting.

Eventually, they grew tired of sparring and finally stopped. Overall Chrom had only managed one blow on Albian, placed on his side, and Albian had landed several more to Chrom's chest. After the spar they were sitting on a ground below a tree in the shade, enjoying the cool breeze drying their sweat.

"That was a good spar Albian. You did even better then me." Chrom praised admiring how peaceful Albian looked resting against. He wasn't quite asleep but he was getting there. The dark-haired Tactician frowned lightly at him.

"What was that about? I knew you were going to go easy on me but you fought like you never wielded a sword before. Why is that?" Albian pointed out while asking at the same time. Chrom furrowed his brow and shrugged.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Chrom admitted which was the complete truth. For some reason there was nothing scarier then losing his sisters, dying, and Albian getting hurt. Though not as bad as the other two of his three most scariest things, Albian getting hurt made him seem for concerned. Which was weird in his eyes.

"I don't get you. You don't want me to get hurt but then you drag me beside you on a mission." Albian said while rolling his eyes. He had a valid point. It really didn't make much sense when Chrom thought about it, but he as well had a pretty valid point.

"That may be but you are always beside me, so I can protect you." Chrom said with a smile. He had aimed to earn a blush from the Tactician. Of course he did.

"I do not need protecting! Don't be silly!" Albian yelled out crossing his arms over his chest to prove his distaste of Chrom's last comment. The Lord had to laugh at the reaction he received from Albian. His Tactician was just too cute. Yes, HIS Tactician. Albian belonged to him and only him.

Now Chrom liked that idea. It was pleasing to know he had someone to protect. It had seemed that protecting and caring for someone, made one feel great about themselves. People like him took much pride in that kind of stuff. Chrom was no exception.

"I know you don't Al. I'm just messing with you." Chrom said with a far more then half-hearted smile. He inwardly promised Albian to protect him as long as he was around. If he had said it out loud Albian would surely protest.

"Well don't." Albian declared, almost demanding. This childish gesture had caused Chrom to begin laughing. It wasn't his fault though. Albian was so silly when he was anger even though he attempted to seem threatening. Simple laughs had made Albian glare at Chrom.

Eventually Albian had gotten fed up with Chrom's laughing, seeing that it was pointed at him, and got up to leave. Being the klutz he could be sometimes, he had tripped on his robe and fell forward, landing on top of Chrom, who had ceased laughing to catch the Tactician.

"Hey are you alright?" Chrom asked him, all joking aside, with a serious tone coating his voice. He checked Albian for injures even though the latter had fallen on him. Once he had concluded that Albian was fine, he had spent the time after teasing the other for tripping.

Needless to say, Chrom had several bruises on his arm. Not that he minded.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This one was slightly shorter and not as eventful. Actually, I feel like neither of them so far had been vary eventful. Or even remotely good. OH WELL. I will still update even if people don't like this story. BECAUSE I LOVE THIS COUPLE AND FIRE EMBLEM IN GENERAL!**

**I'm tired. I know that is random and not important and no one really cares but that's the truth. I stay up to like midnight to write these things and I usually write two at a time. Though I only post one to tease you!**

**LOL Review. Or don't. I don't care. **


	3. Direct

**So 3 reviews? Okay. I'm okay with that. I really am. As long as people read it, and I know they read it from the views it gets, then I will still write. Even if people doesn't view it I would probably still write. For my own sake. Now i must COMMENT ON YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Darken Dawn of Silence: **_I am glad that you have come to like Chrom/Albian. I am afraid to say i HAVE YET to read your story and i plan to do that as soon as possible. You see, when Albian gets nervous or shy, he gets embarrassed, which then causes him to get rude. So Albian has such a...great personality. There will be times however his shyness is too much and he leaves or he just too clusmy and makes a bad fall. I'm glad that the mistakes I make as a writer does not effect the way you feel about my story._

**Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko?: **_I might just do that. Sounds good enough to me. in my game i just ended up giving Chrom a computer generated wife because i couldn't imagine pairing Chrom up with anyone that isn't Albian. I wish I could do your idea in the real game because i would. Then Lucina and Morgan would be siblings. Which would be GREAT!_

**Well Enjoy! **

**Prompt: Direct**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Being a Tactician meant that Albian was used to directing people around the battlefield. It was his job to make sure that all of his teammates could leave the battlefield with as little injures as possible. Which he does fairly well. Of course there is some misjudgments and some people get hurt worse then expected.

"I'm sorry Chrom. I really am, I didn't think… I didn't think Lissa was that close to that Cavalier. I'm so sorry Chrom." Albian apologized almost frantically as he stood outside Lissa's room with Chrom. Maribelle was inside and tending to the Lord's younger sister while Chrom sat outside waiting for news on her condition.

"It's okay Albian. Everyone makes mistakes. I'm not mad, it's not your fault." Chrom tired to calm Albian with such reassurance but like always Albian didn't believe anything Chrom had to say. He had messed up several times when it came to strategies, but it never got a poor defenseless healer hurt.

"No it is Chrom. I was being so stupid." Albian said while shaking his head. One could practically FEEL the guilt surrounding the Tactician. Of course Chrom was worried about Lissa at the moment but he could not show it in front of Albian, not when he was feeling this bad about what had happened.

"You are not stupid Albian. Trust me, you are a lot smarter then me. If I had to plan out and direct everyone then I'm sure everyone would be dead. You are important not only to me but to everyone. It's okay to make a few mistakes every now and again. Promise, I'm not mad." Chrom tired again, this time placing a hand on Albian's shoulder.

"I guess." Albian had then cracked a small smile. Chrom always knew they right thing to say. He always did. Which was one of the many reason's Albian had fallen in love with him in the first place.

"That's better. Now all we do is wait for Maribelle to get done. Before you know it, Lissa will be all better!" Chrom exclaimed, determined to lighten the mood. Just then, like on que, Maribelle stepped out of the room.

"Well Lissa is okay. Her wounds will heal and she should be able to go out into battle in about a week. Though I recommend you watch her next time. You may go see her." Maribelle said while glaring at Albian as she walked away. She blamed him for what happened seeing that she didn't like Albian in the first place. Chrom just shooed her off before she could make Albian feel guilty again. Then together they stepped into Lissa's room.

"Hey guys!" She called happily even though she had been seriously hurt in the side and it was now bandaged and healing. The smile on her face assured both of them she was fine and not mad about what had happened.

"How are you feeling sis?" Chrom asked taking a seat next to her as Albian stood beside him. She shrugged but then giggled lightly.

"I'm feeling good actually." She admitted which had caused Chrom and Albian to smile at her. Albian then cleared his throat and blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry Lissa for putting you in danger like that." Albian apologized to her. Chrom was not surprised that Albian was still on this, yet he said nothing for Albian's sake. Chrom knew how much Albian needed to apologize. Lissa smiled softly at the Tactician.

"It's okay Albian. It's not your fault. Every time you turned away I would move closer. I wanted to get close enough to Fredrick so I could heal him even though you told me to stay back. It's my own fault." Lissa admitted with frown. She had told them the complete truth.

Once she had saw a Cavalier on the opposing side injure Fredrick, she felt the need to get closer to heal him. Yet she left herself wide open doing so and was attacked. She knew better to do so but she couldn't help herself. Chrom frowned at her.

"Lissa. You know you have to stay close. You could have been killed." Chrom scolded like the older brother he was. He knew he should have stayed close to her, or at least taken her with him and Albian, but then there was much more risk of her getting hurt.

"I know but Fredrick needed me…" She said in defeat. Chrom shook his head.

"Fredrick is strong and could have made it back to get healed with no problem. You are lucky that Gaius was near by. I could've lost you today. You need to be careful." The Lord said giving her a disapproving look. Albian stayed silent, not wanted to interrupt Chrom and Lissa's little family moment.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so right all the time Chrom?" She asked crossing her arms and huffing lightly. Chrom smiled and shrugged, he knew all was good between the three of them.

Lissa knew not to make stupid mistakes like that, Chrom learned to watch out for her better, and Albian learned to never doubt his strategic skill. They sat and talked for quite some time before Maribelle came back and kicked them out saying that Lissa needed her sleep.

"See? I told you it wasn't your fault. You need to stop putting yourself down like that." Chrom said as he and Albian walked to the mess hall to eat.

"I wasn't putting myself down. I was just feeling bad for putting Lissa in that situation. Even if it wasn't my fault." Albian pointed out. He received an eye roll in return for the comment.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This one didn't have much romance between Chrom and Albian but it didn't have Chrom consulting Albian and trying to make him feel better which is good enough for me. I even put in some Family-ness between Chrom and Lissa~ It was actually pretty funny. I hinted at Fredrick/Lissa as well!**

**I don't really pay attention to Maribelle when she talks so I'm not to sure how to write her. I did okay I guess. Lissa was fun to write and I assume she is in character. I don't know though.**

**I feel like each of these keep getting shorter and shorter. Maybe it's just me, but I will try to make them longer as I go on. I also apologize for any spelling/grammar/punctuation/capitalization/etc. mistakes. I don't really notice them so yeah, sorry.**

**Anyway bye!~**


	4. Eyes

**I'm cold. Like ALWAYS cold. I am anemic though… So maybe that's why I am always cold. NOTE ABOUT THE DRABBLES NEXT!**

**All of the Drabbles I write are BEFORE Emmeryn dies because I HATE IT when she died because it was just so sad. I know there wasn't much story before that but I don't care. Also if I accidentally use characters that we get AFTER Emmeryn dies, I apologize for the mistakes.**

**WARNING! SERIOUS FLUFF THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU PUKE FROM CUTENESS! BEWARE. . . And Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Eyes**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Your eyes are so pretty." Chrom said to Albian. The new found couple were sitting together in Chrom's room. Originally they were going over battle strategies, that was until Chrom reached out to take Albian's cheek in his right hand and began to stroke the soft skin with his fingers.

"W-what?" Albian stuttered out. Sure they were officially dating, even though nobody else knew, but Chrom had never really…complimented him like that. Sure, he said he was cute but it was somehow different in Albian's eyes.

"I said, your eyes are so pretty." Chrom repeated with more feeling that time. A large smile spread across his face at the blush that was now spread on Albian's face. Teasing the Tactician was just too much fun in Chrom's opinion. Maybe that's why Chrom did it so frequently.

"I don't know what you are talking about. My eyes are so dull." Albian said defensively, as though the color and brightness of his eyes had bothered him before. Which made him now insecure about his eyes, seeing that there was a lot of pretty girls with pretty eyes flocking Chrom.

"No they are not. Your eyes are such a soft brown. They are warm and inviting. Like you." Chrom said with a certain corniness in his voice. He was never the romantic type, so everything with Albian was knew to him. Luckily Albian made it easy for him. Feeling this way about Albian was…easy.

"Chrom you are being ridiculous. My eyes are not pretty. Or warm. Or inviting." Albian said once again denying the beauty of his eyes. Chrom shook his head.

"Albian. Your eyes are so pretty. Don't deny it anymore. They are so beautiful." Chrom assured once again. He then leant down closer to Albian. The closeness of Chrom's face had forced Albian's eyes to flutter shut. Chrom placed a kiss on both of the eyelids before pulling back to smile at Albian.

The dark-haired Tactician just stood there with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. Finally, his mouth shut to form a smile and his eyes open. They shined with tears, but the good kind.

"Thank you Chrom. For being so good to me." Albian thanked him. Chrom just shrugged.

"You deserve nothing but the best Albian. That's what I plan to give you. The best. As long as I live I promise to take care of you and make you feel loved." Chrom spoke calmly. He then took Albian in his awaiting arms.

"Yes. This is where you belong Al. You belong in my arms. Where I can hold you closely." Chrom said into Albian's black hair, finally letting his eyes drop. Albian could on nod his head and grasp Chrom's shirt in his hands.

"Don't do this to me Chrom." Albian said after awhile of silence. Confused, Chrom pulled back and looked at Albian questionably.

"Don't do what?" Chrom questioned him. What had he done wrong? Before meeting Albian in his room, he had went and asked Maribelle for tips and advice on how to talk romantically. He had struggled to learn all the best ways to make Albian feel loved but eventually he had figured out exactly what to say. So, what went wrong?

"Don't be so sweet to me. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that I am not a girl and should not be treated as such." Albian pointed out with his finger pointed up in the air to dramatize his point. Chrom sighed nervously.

"I know you are not a girl. That is ever so obvious when I hug you. It's just…maybe I should've gone to Maribelle for advice." Chrom said with another sigh. He really should have known better then to do that, but really, everyone else besides Lissa, Stahl and Virion, everyone else were hopelessly dense when it came to romance. He was sure if he went to any of the other three they would have told him the same things.

"Chrom…You can't just go ask for relationship advice. You have to be able to say those types of things from deep within your heart, not by memory or what someone else tells you." Albian scolded lightly while crossing his arms. He had every reason too.

Albian had always wanted a lover that did everything with love. He liked the sweet, sappy gestures and preferred them over sparring any day. Although, he knew how Chrom was, and knew the chances of getting a present, such as a flower or chocolates, for no reason was small. He also enjoyed being sweet talked to, like Chrom had just done. Though it kind of ruined the moment to find out Chrom had to have help with sweet talking. Really, it was depressing.

"I know Albian but I really do mean everything I just said. It feels like my heart was talking instead of my mouth. I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't feel it. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Chrom told the Tactician.

"I understand but still…Just, don't go to anyone else for help okay. Let your heart speak for you from now on." Albian commanded. Chrom nodded at his lover's command. They sat in the silence once again, a comforting silence anyone could sleep too, not awkward in anyway.

"Hey Albian."

"Yes Chrom?"

"Your eyes are so pretty."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Done! Did anyone puke? If not I am surprised. I kept squealing as I wrote this. It probably wasn't as fluffy as I said it would be either. Oh well that doesn't matter to me. It shouldn't to you either so don't worry to much about it.**

**Well, still shorter than I had hoped. I didn't have much inspiration on this one. You see, every time I play Fire Emblem Awakening, I get inspiration to write because I get to see Chrom and Albian in action. Problem is, I have to share with my 2 sisters and we have to take turns. So, I only have so much inspiration at a time. Sucks so much! I HATE IT! **

**OH WELL. Bye**


	5. Insomnia

**I am just TEARING through these drabbles. I know it seems like I am not, but once I finish one, I go on to start the next. I really do. I can't help it. I am just IN LOVE with Chrom and Albian Yaoi I just can't help myself! I really can't! Like how in the last one I mention how I have to take turns and I don't have much inspiration because of it. News Flash! Still not my turn. Sad Face.**

**Oh Well I hope you like. I know I do! Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Insomnia**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_What a beautiful night… _Albian thought as he stepped cautiously to the lake. They were camped out close to a big field and even bigger lake. It was a beautiful scenery, especially at night. The way the moon gleamed across the water, breathtaking.

Even with the peaceful nature around, Albian could not seem to fall asleep. Actually, for the last couple of days he has failed to rest. This had not worried him enough to tell Chrom about it. Albian assumed it was normal to be restless sometimes.

Albian smiled as a breeze blew by him, making his hair and clothes flow back in the wind. Even though there was a war going on, it was so peaceful here. It probably wasn't such a good idea to be out all alone though. Even around the camp, there was several guards patrolling. Even in the calm nature, there was danger lurking.

Once Albian was up next to the lake, he removed his boots and rolled up his pant legs so that he could put his feet in the water. After doing so, he let out a sigh in relief, enjoying the feel of the cold water that soothed his aching feet. Chrom really did overworked them sometimes.

The Tactician sat in the calming silence for quite sometime before he could hear footsteps behind him. He whipped his head around to look at the possible enemy, only to find Chrom there, shirtless, but still wearing pants and boots, with a worried look on his face. At the sight of Albian, Chrom relaxed.

"There you are." Chrom sighed in relief. A guard had told him that Albian was seen sneaking out of camp and toward the lake. Chrom of course was concerned that his lover could be attacked out there all alone and quickly made his way after Albian, thanking the guard as he did so.

"Here I am." Albian smiled sweetly, knowing he was about to hear an ear-full from Chrom about running off. Instead of that, Chrom had copied Albian by taking his boots off and rolling up his pants so that he could put his feet in the lake as well. Soon, Chrom was sitting next to him, with an arm snaking around to hold him by the waist. An even larger smile made it's way across his lips, which was mimicked by Chrom.

"I was worried you know. But, I guess you don't need to hear that lecture once again. You're strong enough to take care of yourself anyway." Chrom said while looking up to stare at the bright stars above them. Not matter how strong Albian was, the Lord would never stop worrying about him that's for sure.

"I know. With the war going on and everything. I can understand why you act the way you do." Albian said with pure understanding. It was Chrom's job as the Commander to worry about all of his troops. Chrom would never admit he had favorites, but everyone knew he did and they knew who they were. They were of course Lissa and Albian.

"Oh you know me so well." Chrom said joking with a feigned mocking tone. Albian laughed in return and nodded his head. It was nice. Just sitting there together was nice. Being on the battlefield together was great and all, but nothing compared to relaxing together.

"Well yes I would like to think I do." Albian also said with the same teasing that Chrom had used. The both laughed loudly at this, but then stopped quickly. If there was an enemy out there in the woods next to the field, neither of them wanted the enemy to know they were there. Seeing that they had no weapons on them.

"So, why are you out here so late by yourself. Is it because of your insomnia?" Chrom asked. Albian raised his brow.

"How did you know I have been having trouble sleeping?" Albian asked the blue-haired Lord.

"You have dark under eyes. Usually caused from lack of sleep, or at least that's what Lissa said. Plus the guards said they have seen you sneak away the past couple of days. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" Chrom pointed out the facts and Albian couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing gets past you huh? To answer your question, yes. I'm out here because I can't sleep. I thought the nice scenery would help me relax enough to sleep." Albian said while swishing his feet in the water. Chrom watched him as he did this.

"Why haven't you been sleeping? Why do you need to be relaxed? Has something happened?" Chrom asked with worry in his voice. Albian was in no way surprised by this.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just can't sleep. I wish I knew what was causing it." Albian said while sighing. Oh how he wished he could just sleep. He was so exhausted he was sure if he didn't sleep tonight he would have to stay back at camp tomorrow instead of going to fight. Chrom would surly make him stay back.

"Hmm. That is rather concerning. Maybe you can come sleep in my tent with me and see if you can get some rest. Lissa once told me that human companionship helps some people relax and sleep." Chrom said, trying to sound as subtle as possible. The Lord felt like they have been together long enough to have Albian sleep in the same tent as him, though talking about it would just be weird.

"Chrom? I-. I would love to join you in your tent. Just don't try anything." Albian said, finally understanding why Chrom had offered. He belonged to Chrom after all. They might as well sleep in the same tent, if not the same bed too.

"I wouldn't." Chrom said with a truthful smile that beamed with happiness. Together they walked back to camp barefoot, while holding their shoes and each other hands, so that they could sleep in together…in the same tent.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Yeah, I didn't want to say that they slept together because that can imply things and it is far to early in their relationship for stuff like that. This so far has been my favorite, I'm sure I will get a new favorite as I go, but I love this one so much.**

**Still so SHORT! The length of these drabbles will bother me for like…the rest of my life! **

**Bye~ Review?**


	6. Valentine's Day

**Yes. This is a Valentine's Day special. I believe that they would not have Valentine's Day…but they might, I don't know. HOWEVER, for this story, they will have Valentine's Day! I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS! I really did. I just had to have an excuse to write mushy-gushy cuteness. What better reason then the day of LOVE!? **

**I'm crazy. Sorry about that… ENJOY!**

**Prompt: Valentine's Day :D**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

When Albian woke up one day, he did not expect to see Chrom sitting on the futon at his feet. The blue-haired Lord had a wide smiled on his face with his hands behind his back. Albian raised a brow at him, but did not sit up in bed. He was too lazy to. The Lord did not move, even when he spoke he was still.

"Good Morning Albian." Chrom said with a wide smile. It was suspicious to say the least. It wasn't how Chrom normally acted…well, he acted like that sometimes but now often. It was almost like he was trying to distract Albian or something. Or maybe he was just being nice?

"Uh? Good Morning?" Albian tired while finally sitting up, he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Chrom had shifted slightly once he had done this. Yep, he was hiding something. Now sparks of curiosity rushed threw his head. Albian wanted to know what Chrom had to hide from him. He assumed Chrom was going to show him anyway but there was a chance that Chrom would tease him and keep whatever it was hidden. Yes, Chrom would do that to him.

"How did you sleep last night? Good I hope." Chrom asked. His blue eyes were shining brightly and his smile mimicked the same brightness. It was almost scary seeing him this happy. Of course Albian wanted Chrom to be happy, just not beaming sunshine and rainbows. That was the point it got creepy.

"Uh yes. Thank you for asking. I hope you sleep good as well." Albian said, deciding to move past the secret behind Chrom's back. He was sure he would find out soon enough so it was best to just be patient. Unlike some people he knew, he could wait for something even if it bugged him to know what it was.

"I slept just prefect. I had a dream about you. It was nice. We were sitting together like now, and I told you I loved you. It was good to be able to say it. As you know I'm not very good with words." Chrom said staring Albian straight in the eyes. Albian smiled and nodded. He knew how Chrom felt.

"I think you word things just perfectly." Albian praised while turning his head to inspect the room, looking for anything that was out of the ordinary which would indicate he was dreaming and this was all fake. After a close look everything seemed good, aside from the large plate of breakfast foots on the table next to his futon. The plate was stacked high with food and seemed to still be warm.

"Oh yes, I had Lissa make you an extra big plate for breakfast this morning. You deserve to be spoiled every once and awhile." Chrom explained as Albian took the food into his hands and placed it in his covered lap seeing that it was too heavy to hold. Albian also retrieved the fork on the table and began to eat as Chrom watched him.

"You are so cute." Chrom said randomly. Albian couldn't help but scoff, set the plate aside, cross his arms, and stare questionably at Chrom.

"What is with you today? I mean, you always flirt with me, but not this bad. You usually stop and leave me alone. So why not now. Why are you acting so sweet to me?" Albian asked. Not that he wasn't enjoying the attention. He was loving it, but it was strange.

"Well, Maribelle told me about a holiday when people share presents to express their love for each other. Since you mean so much to me, I plan to shower you in gifts. So I can shower you in love." Chrom said smiling while pulling a couple of rose's and heart shaped rock from behind his back.

"This holiday is called Valentine's day, but I believe Albian's Day sounds much more fitting don't you think? I mean really, if you were to dedicate a day to showing your love for someone, wouldn't it make much more sense to name the day after them? I think that would be better. Also, I'm sorry if the presents are no good. I couldn't think of what to give you. I saw that rock and thought it was cute like you, so I picked it up. I was going to paint it, but I didn't have any berries or anything to paint it. The rose's were Maribelle's idea. She said that a red rose was the symbol of love. I had to double check with Virion. He said to get you five because one was not enough and a dozen was too much. Now that I look at it, I should have gotten a dozen anyway. Five is not nearly enough. I could go get more, and maybe some sweets? Anything you want is yours. I can get in to you with no problem. This day is all about you. You don't even have to get me anything in return. I'm fine with just talking with you and some kisses. I'm talking too much aren't I?" Chrom said in a miniature rant which left Albian stunned, yet smiling. The fact that Chrom still had air to breath normally amazed him. If had talked that long with no real pauses, he would be gasping for air.

"Heaven's no Chrom. Please, continue." Albian said sweetly. Like that, Chrom was back to talking about this…Valentine's Day and how Albian meant to him. The Tactician just let his lover talk away with a smile on his face.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Chrom's last part was fun to say the least! I had fun so you know. Also, I have depressing news. My sister, who owns our Fire Emblem game wanted to restart to make everyone have better stats and certain skills, but she didn't want to delete all her hard work from her other game. So, while she wasn't looking, I deleted MY game, with Albian in it, for her, so she can do so. She said once she gets to a certain part, she will delete her old one and give it to me. I know that sounds stupid, but I was planning on restarting anyway so it's all good. I was such a good Samaritan.**

**Though I do miss Albian dearly! Don't worry, I will still write and update! No fretting! **

**Anyway, Happy Albian's day! BYE**


	7. Sickness

**So yeah…typing is not as easy as I thought it would be. Without Albian life just ain't the same! Luckily for me, my sister is a fantastic artist and will draw me pictures of Chrom and Albian together! Yay for me! I am also going to get Lego Batman soon, so I can wait. Might be hard, but I have my keyboard to turn to when I'm lonely. **

**Anyway, enough of my sorrow. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Sickness**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Achoo!" Chrom sneezed loudly, covering his sick face to prevent the spreading of germs, while Albian took several steps away from Chrom. That Tactician did not want to get sick, so it made sense for him to leave and let Lissa handle Chrom's cold. Chrom pouted lightly. "Albian! Come back!"

"Sorry Chrom, but you're sick. I don't want to get sick too you know. I'll just go get Lissa for you. She can handle that nasty sneeze and you will be feeling better before you know it. Now if you excuse me…" Albian tried once again but then had arms wrapped tightly around his waist, that prevented him from moving any further.

"No Albian. I'm sure you can take care of me even better then Lissa could. Please stay." Chrom said before coughing violently. Albian gave him a concerned look, and waited until Chrom's coughing fit stopped, before talking to him.

"Chrom, you should really have someone check on you. That sounded absolutely terrible. Please, let me go get Lissa so she can help you. I hate seeing you like this." Albian said with full concern. Of course he was worried about his lover. A man of high privilege like Chrom, and had such responsibilities like Chrom, did not need to be sick. Not with the war going on.

"Al, I'm fine. Well, at least I will be. Don't worry so much." Chrom said and pulled Albian onto the bed and tucked his lover in with him. Sure Chrom didn't want Albian to get sick too, but he didn't want to be alone with his scolding sister. He knew that if Lissa found out about him being sick, she would yell at him for being careless and not taking precaution so he wouldn't get sick. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"But Chrom…" Albian whined before Chrom took him in his arms. He had tried to convince Chrom several more times but the Lord reassured him that a good couple-of-days rest will have him feeling better in no time. With Albian there next to him, he was assured he would have no trouble sleeping.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry about the slow, update. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I have been having Family troubles and no time to type. I may not be able to update tomorrow, but I promise to update Sunday! If I can update tomorrow, then I WILL POST 2 CHAPTERS! I PROMISE THEY WILL BE LONG TOO! At least I hope they will.**

**Also, I got my save back and now I am able to play with Albian once again! YAY!**


	8. Carry

**Well I though I wouldn't be able to update today but it turns out I had more time then I thought. So I am pretty happy. It may not have much plot to it but hey, these are just drabbles and are not supposed to have much to them. If you don't like it, then you can just get over it!**

**On a side note, I wrote this watching 8 Mile. So if I write like a black person…Sorry. Also sorry if that was an offensive way to put it.**

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Carry**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Albian come with me please! I have something great to show you! You will absolutely love it, promise." Chrom said…almost whining. Lately Chrom had been running off, telling Albian he was looking for something. He would never specify what exactly, but he said it was special. Albian said nothing of it, and had continued on with his day.

Now, apparently, Chrom has found that something special he was looking for and now wanted to show it off to Albian. The Tactician however, was not too excited about being shown what Chrom was looking for. Half the things Chrom did, ended with disaster.

Sure, that was kind of a mean thing to say, but it was the complete truth. Chrom knew it was too. Even sometimes he didn't fully trust his idea's and would have Frederick test things out to make sure they were safe, and not too bad. It was nice to have someone to push around, even if Chrom wouldn't put it that way.

"Chrom, is this a good idea, or a bad idea?" Albian just had to ask since he didn't want to find out the hard way. He had tried not to sound to harsh, and luckily Chrom took it in the best way he could. The Lord just laughed lightly and took Albian's hands in his and started to drag him toward the outskirts of the city. Chrom knew full well they would be out past dark and far from Yissle, so he took his sword with him.

"Don't worry so much Albian. This is probably my best idea ever! And this time, it won't turn out bad." Chrom assured as they set out on the small broken path made out of sticks. It seemed like a path that hadn't been used in forever, but it was still there, which Chrom was most thankful for. The Lord would not want to have to take the path by memory. He would surely have gotten lost.

Almost an hour later and they were still walking. The sun was about to set and Chrom had picked up his step so that they would make it before the sunset. While Chrom had no problem walking faster, Albian was not enjoying it at all. His short legs had trouble keeping up with Chrom.

"Chrom! Will you slow down! I'm sure your surprise is not going anywhere and my legs hurt." Albian growled as he finally was able to walk next to his lover. Chrom shook his head, grabbed Albian's hand, and literally began to pull Albian with him. Now they were basically running.

"Chrom! Stop pulling me! Slow down!" Albian pleaded, trying not to sound to loud but really couldn't help himself. Chrom didn't say anything, just kept a firm enough grip and a firm enough pace so that Albian wouldn't fall. The Lord knew how the Tactician could be clumsy and knew Albian's limitations to running. Unfortunately, Chrom could not be as careful, seeing that they are about to be late.

"Sorry Albian, but if we don't hurry we are gonna miss it!" Chrom called from ahead and pulled Albian up a hill, hoping to make it before the sun was gone. Luckily, he made it up there and time and was able to stop them.

Both were now standing at the top of a grassy hill, overlooking a rather familiar lake, with the sunset off in the horizon. Overall it was a rather beautiful, but it was also romantic. Albian couldn't help but smile at the landscape. It was absolutely gorgeous and the Tactician was trilled to have come.

"Wow Chrom. This is…amazing. It's so beautiful." Albian said while moving himself closer to Chrom. Maybe it was because of the romantic feeling, or because it was cold outside, but Albian just had to be close to Chrom. Not that the Lord minded. He actually enjoyed Albian getting close to him.

"It is…but not as amazing or as beautiful as you." Chrom said winking down at Albian. The other was now getting used to Chrom flirting with him. Normally, Chrom was just so hopeless when it came to relationships. Not with Albian though. It's like he knew everything to do to please his lover.

"Chrom. I'm serious here. How did you know about this place?" Albian while blushing, trying not to let the compliant get to him. Albian liked to think that Chrom was actually trying to spoil him. And maybe, Chrom was.

"I used to come here all the time when I was young. Emmeryn and Lissa would stay home while dad would take me here. I miss him…but coming here, is nice." Chrom said with a calm voice even with the mentioning of a lost family member which most people would tear up.

"Well thank you for bringing me here. I loved it so much, even though my legs are killing me now." Albian said taking Chrom's face in his hands so leaning up to kiss his lover would be easier. Once he had did just that, they decided to leave. The sun was already gone anyway.

"This was great Chrom really, but you realize that you are carrying me back."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I think this one was more about the sunset then being carried but I wanted to write it like that. I loved during the game when Chrom offered to carry Albian so I just had to write it. IT WAS SO CUTE AND I WANTED TO ACTUALLY HAPPEN!**

**Getting reviews from Darken Dawn of Silence is the best because the things she( I am assuming you are a girl if you are not I AM SO SORRY!) says is the best. It really is. **

**Review!**


	9. Telling the Others (part 1)

**Hi! I have been so busy so I am so surprised by the amount of time I have to type. I'm glad though because I love typing so much and I love Chrom and Albian and I love pleasing you guys with Chrom and Albian so yeah…**

**Also, this prompt will have 2 prompts so you can get all excited about the next part as you wait for me to post it!**

**Review!**

**Prompt: Telling the Others (Part 1)**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Chrom! Chrom! Wake up sleepy head, it's breakfast time!" Lissa called happily while pushing back the curtain to her brothers tent. Fredrick had told her to go wake him up since he was over sleeping once again. Lissa didn't mind though because it was funny to see Chrom when he was sleepy.

When Lissa opened the tent, she had expected to see Chrom still snoring away. However he was wide awake, sitting up on one elbow, with his hand running through Albian's hair. Lissa was not surprised to see Albian there, since the two shared a tent, but she was surprised to see Chrom so affectionate with the Tactician.

Lissa stood there quietly, watching her brother acting so strangely toward Albian. She had not expected anything out of the ordinary despite their behavior. That was until she saw Chrom reach down and place a light kiss to the still sleeping Albian's forehead. This had caused her to gasp a little to loudly.

Chrom's head immediately shot up to look at the intruder. Normally people would tell him they were coming in and wait for him to confirm it was okay to come in. It's not like Lissa didn't give him a warning that she was coming in. Chrom was just surprised that he didn't hear her. He was too caught up in admiring Albian to notice.

"Lissa. Don't yell or scream. Please, Al is asleep. Please don't wake him up." Chrom whispered holding his hand up to signal her not to say anything. She nodded and moved closer. From closer inspection she could see Albian was practically curled into Chrom and was smiling brightly even in his sleep.

"What is this Chrom?" Lissa whispered staring intently into her brother's blue eyes. Chrom said nothing. He had nothing to say really. How would you explain to your sister that you are in love and in a relationship with a man. Plus you just met this man about a couple weeks ago.

"Are you two together?" Lissa finally asked after not getting no response from her brother. Still, Chrom was silent for quite sometime. Finally Chrom sighed and just nodded, not being able to get words out of his throat. Lissa then gave a huge smile. She was about to squeal but remembered that Albian was still asleep.

"I'm happy you two are together. You belong together." She said happily. Chrom then gave a look of complete shock. That wasn't what he had expected. He expected her to freak out and leave.

"You think?" He asked, finally testing his voice out and was again surprised when it didn't crack. Lissa nodded and smiled brightly again.

"Well duh! I have always wanted you to find true love. I don't care that it's with a man. I am so happy for you! I can't wait to go tell Maribelle." Lissa said almost to happily before turning to go tell her best friend the great news. She however was halted by Chrom.

"Wait Lissa! You can't just go tell everyone." He commanded sitting up all the way and giving her a stern glance to make sure she knew he meant business.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"For one it's not your secret to tell. Besides, Albian is terrifying of the other's knowing. He's not ready yet so please respect that and keep it our little secret?" He offered and Lissa frowned but nodded. She understood that Albian didn't want the others to know so she promised to keep quiet about it. Even if staying quiet would be really hard for her.

"Thank you." Chrom said as he watched her leave. After several seconds he finally got up from the cot and got dressed. He decided to leave Albian to sleep in before it was time to pack up and leave. Chrom made sure to have Lissa save some for his lover.

It was interesting watching her squeal and nod frantically at this request. He knew that she was enjoying their relationship immensely. Chrom also knew she was enjoying keeping their secret. Chrom just smiled at her and sat down to eat, ignoring the looks from the others. They would all know someday.

Hopefully soon.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This was kind of small and I imagine the next part being small as well. Oh well. I NEED IDEA'S FOR PROMPTS! Apparently I didn't have them all planned out and I need you guys help! IF YOU WANT CHROM/ALBIAN, YOU NEED TO HELP! Even if you think the idea is stupid, every idea will help! Promise!**

**I try to average out at least 1000 words for each story, author's note included. I know that I can't always do that and I know that the length of the drabbles do not matter but if they are not long enough it bothers me greatly. Like the one I posted the other day. I hated the shortness and I probably revise it and add more material to it.**

**After I finish my Drabbles I plan to start an actual story, but I also need idea's for that since I am as clueless as I will ever be. So if you have idea for either Drabbles or an ACTUAL story, then please tell me! I NEED THEM!**

**Review! :D**

**P.S! I am adding in this P.S so that I can reach 1000 words… 969? Dang! I NEED MORE WORDS!… 975? I am almost there, I swear I will make this chapter 1000 words or over…Wow this is a long Author's note…Sorry about that. I'm sure no one actually read it anyway… YAY! 1012 words! SUCK IT!**


	10. Telling the Others (part 2)

**I would like to apologize for freaking out in the last chapter. I have an OCD of making my story chapters long and it bugs me so much to not have them long enough…so SORRY. I have had a headache all day when writing this so if it sucks, I apologize once again.**

**Well…enjoy…?**

**I would like to set something straight. Yes, Chrom offers to carry the Avatar. I happens for both genders. I know because I made a girl Albian so that 'she' could marry Chrom and it just happened. I know it happens for the male Avatar because I remember Chrom offering to carry Albian and I loved it.**

**Prompt: Telling the Others (Part 2)**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Hey Albian! How are you?" Lissa asked as she confronted Albian in the supply tent. Chrom had asked her to go retrieve him for the Lord. Chrom had wanted to discuss strategies, or at least that's what he told Lissa. The Cleric was sure that he meant 'kiss Albian senseless'. The blonde couldn't help but smile at that. The two of them together…was a match made in heaven.

"I'm good Lissa. Anything you need me for?" Albian asked as he set aside some lances which he was, admittedly, having an issue carrying. Lissa laughed and nodded her head.

"Chrom wanted to kiss- I mean see you. He wants to discuss strategy…" Lissa said nervously, seeing that she might had just 'spilled the beans' about her knowing. Instead of doing anything like Lissa had expected, Albian smiled.

"I would hope Chrom wants to kiss me. He is my boyfriend." Albian said with pride and watched as Lissa's jaw dropped. To spare her confusion, he continued. "I was awake when you found out. I just pretended to sleep. I figure it's time to go tell the others now."

"Oh…Well, should we go tell them then?" She asked and Albian nodded.

"I will tell the others. But not Fredrick and Sumia. Fredrick doesn't trust me and Sumia is in love with Chrom. The main reason we never came out was because I didn't want to deal with telling them. Have Chrom tell them while I tell the others." Albian said with all seriousness before dismissing himself to go find the others.

Lissa then ran back to Chrom's(and Albian's) tent. Chrom frowned when he did not see Albian behind her. He raised his brow but she put her hand up, signally that she would tell him soon enough since she was currently out of breath. She wasn't sure how though; it wasn't that long of a run.

"Albian said he is ready to tell the other's about your relationship-" Chrom smiled and immediately began saying how great that was. Lissa just shook her head and signaled him quiet again before continuing. "You have to tell Fredrick and Sumia."

"Oh." Chrom said with discouragement. He knew how Fredrick felt about Albian, and how Sumia felt about him. It wasn't surprising though that Albian wanted him to be the one that told them. Chrom then commanded Lissa to find Fredrick and Sumia and have them report to his tent at once. Soon, he was standing in front of them.

"Milord? You wished to see us?" Fredrick said with the same emotionless voice he always used in respect. Sumia was fidgeting lightly but was remaining quiet.

"Yes I have news for you two that I don't think you would like too much…" Chrom said, somehow remaining calm as he looked back in forth between the two in front of him. Their expressions changed to those of curiousness and caution. Chrom had warned them that they wouldn't like it, so that made them almost scared to here the news.

"Please continue Captain." Sumia said shakily. Whatever it was, she just wanted to get it over with. She was confused on what the news could be that Chrom would only tell Fredrick and herself.

"I have fallen in love…with Albian, and I am now in a committed relationship with him." Chrom finally said. From those words Fredrick's eyes widen and Sumia's heart broke. The Pegasus knight shook her head as tears threaten to fall.

"I see C-captain…I…I guess I'm happy for you…If you would excuse me?" Sumia said before turning and running out of the tent before water could fall from her eyes. The light purple haired girl did not want to be seen crying in front of her crush, even if he had just announced his love for someone else. Chrom reached to her, but knew it was effortless before turning back to a know scowling Fredrick.

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean we can't trust Albian yet." Fredrick said, knowing fully that he was basically insulting his Prince's lover. Though that was Fredrick's job, he had to be cautious so that Chrom wouldn't get hurt in the long run. While it was nice to have someone like Fredrick around, sometimes the protectiveness got irritating.

"No Fredrick, you can't trust him. I get that you are only trying to protect me, but I love Albian, and I trust him. If he ends up hurting me then oh well. I will be my mistake but I am convinced that Albian would do nothing to hurt me. You are dismissed." Chrom said glaring. Fredrick sighed and nodded before leaving. The Lord knew that the Great knight would see it his way eventually.

"That went well." Albian said sarcastically as he walked in a short time later, most likely overheard everything. Chrom just sighed and shook his head before walking over to kiss Albian.

"They'll see it our way eventually…So, how did the other's take it? Or have you not told them yet?" Chrom asked and Albian shook his head. Chrom just laughed because he knew Albian would never tell them alone, since there was a chance they wouldn't take it too well.

"You know I didn't. I am a coward." Albian said as the walked hand-in-hand to go announce the news to the other's, praying they would take it well. Which they had.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I was way to lazy to write the other's reactions to finding out about the relationship, so I will let you imagine it yourself. I did not write Tharja in here because they haven't got her yet. I said everything is before Emmeryn dies and you don't get her until Emm is just about to die so…**

**Eventually, around Drabble 15 or so, I will go on after Emmeryn dies. Yes they are going to get married. Yes they will somehow have Lucina and Morgan. So…Review, I guess.**


	11. Chill

**I am so stupid. I just tripped over a shoe and almost landed on my cat…or maybe it was the other way around. My cat trips me on purpose. I know she does. I would be walking toward the kitchen and I can see her in the kitchen, walk over, just so she could sit where I am about to walk to trip me. I hate her.**

**Anyway big thank you to Yubelchen for the idea's I plan to use them! Since Darken Dawn of Silence wanted to have Albian sick, he will be sick. BUT NOT IN THIS PROMPT~ I'll do that one some other day.**

**Prompt: Chill**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"I hate winter!" Albian exclaimed rather loudly before shivering and moving closer to Chrom, in hopes of taking some of his heat. Chrom just laughed before returning to walking, but this time at a slower pace for Albian. While it was winter and that meant of course it was cold, Chrom was not sure why Albian was complaining. Out of all of company, Albian had the most clothes on.

"Albian, how could you possibly be cold with all those robes on. I am sure you are not as cold as you think you are." Chrom said while smiling brightly. Despite not fully believing Albian was that cold, the Lord wrapped one arm around Albian. The Tactician glared up at him.

"That may be Chrom, but it doesn't help when they are so thin. Or maybe I'm so cold because it's so windy out today and you would not let me sleep in one of the wagon's." Albian nagged while crossing his arms. Earlier he had begged and pleaded from Chrom to let him sleep all day in the wagon where he would have been sheltered from the cold. Chrom, however, denied this.

"You should not sleep all day just because you're cold." Chrom said sternly. He had strongly felt that Albian would be better off walking with them, then rather sleeping and letting the others suffer. If they had to walk, so did Albian. The Lord believed everyone was equal and should be treated as such. However, he does treat Lissa and Albian, a little better then the others.

"But Chrom! I am so cold! My feet hurt and I think I'm going to get sick. Please, if I can't sleep, can we at least rest?" Albian pleaded, stopping Chrom in the middle of the road to stare up at him. With a cute pout and a head turn, Chrom should be giving in, in no time. However, Chrom frowned.

"No Al, we have to get moving." Chrom muttered before continuing to walk, leaving a gapping Albian behind him. The Tactician could not believe that Chrom had just cast off Albian and his idea. Unbelievable. Lissa, who was watching gasped lightly as she too stared at Chrom's back. She then walked up to Albian and wrapped an arm around him.

"Did Chrom just ignore you?" Lissa asked lightly, the other's had already moved on. Now Lissa and Albian were standing not far behind the company, watching as they kept moving on without them. Albian shook his head.

"Not quite. I asked him if we could take a break and he said no." Albian sighed and crossed his arms. From that moment he decided that he would ignore Chrom and give him the silent treatment until Chrom apologized. Sure it seemed petty, but Albian was cold and not in the mood to be mistreated by his lover.

"Weird. I wonder why Chrom is acting so sour today." Lissa said as they picked back up walking, yet much slower then the others. Albian shook his head and shrugged. Maybe he had annoyed Chrom with his constant complaining about the cold. Yet he didn't see this as a good enough reason to deny Albian of a break.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I will just ignore him until I get that break. I'm so cold." Albian said once again, hoping to get his point across. Lissa smiled empathically at him. She could partially feel the Tactician shivering next to her. She just placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he will come around and be on his knee's apologizing. Trust me, I know Chrom and I know he will start feeling bad about it. Just you wait, you will have that break before you know. Then Chrom would cuddle with you to keep you warm." Lissa promised which had caused Albian to smile.

However, it had been over an hour and the break had not come. Albian could no longer feel his toes and he was sure he would be sick in the morning. What surprised him is that Chrom had not yet confronted him. Just then, a village came into view. It wasn't too small or too big. Chrom commanded that since it was getting late, they would stay the night in the inn. Soon, everyone was in their rooms and enjoying the warmth the inn had to offer.

Albian was about to buy single room, away from Chrom, when the Lord grabbed his arm and pulled the Tactician into his room. The room was a double, while the other's had most likely gotten a single each. Chrom smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover. Albian frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad about me saying no?" Chrom asked and Albian just nodded. He had to keep a strong face because hell, he sure did miss Chrom. Even though they weren't really apart, they were too far away in Albian's standards.

"Come Al. The only reason I said no was because I knew this town was coming up. I didn't want to stop in the middle of the room and have people get even more colder. I just figure we could wait. I'm sorry." Chrom said wrapping his lover in his arms. While there, Chrom was able to feel Albian's chilled body against his.

"I forgive you I guess. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it so personal. Can we…can we just sleep. I'm exhausted." Albian groaned lightly as Chrom's warm arms wrapped around him. Now this, he missed dearly.

"Of course. Remind me tomorrow to buy you a thick winter jacket." Chrom said as they stripped down to their inner layer of clothes and climbed into bed together. Albian smiled as he was immediately starting to warm up.

"I will need some new boots too. Mine have a hole in them." Albian said as he reached over the bed to grab the boot with said hole in it. He showed the rather large hole off to Chrom.

"Albian, why didn't you tell me about your boots. You are going to get sick for walking around with a hole in your shoe." Chrom scolded lightly but Albian just sighed.

"I know. I really hate winter."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry about the wait. I got distracted! Albian will probably be sick in the next prompt. Depends if I feel like it or not. I really have nothing to say right now but I am sure I will think of something after I post this chapter.**

**I am with Albian, I hate winter. IT IS SO COLD WHERE I LIVE AND I HATE GETTING OUT OF BED!**

**Review?**


	12. Sick

**Yeah well I didn't think of anything I could've missed. Still, I have nothing to say. I am pretty brain dead when it comes to author's note. Sad too because that's the easiest of the whole story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and fav's and alert's! I didn't think no one would like this story but everyone has surprised me! Thanks and Review if you want to!**

**This one picks up from where the last one left off. Just so you know.**

**Prompt: Sick (the 2****nd**** one!)**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Chrom… Come here please…" Albian groaned out in absolute misery. His head hurt, he could breath through his nose, his throat was hurting and on top off all of that, he was freezing. Overall he was the most miserable he could possibly be when sick.

Chrom had wanted to set out that morning, but sickness had taken over Albian late last night and made him enable to walk due to weakness. Chrom had told everyone they would stay another night at the inn, and was free to explore the village. Albian felt bad for being the reason they had to stay in the village, but at the moment, he really didn't want to attempt walking.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked softly, so not to agitate his lover's headache. The Lord was sure he already knew what was wrong but he asked anyway. It seemed more of a formal approach. Albian did tell him that he needed to act more like a Prince then the way he acted. Not to the point where Chrom would change who he is, just so that he would have better manners and proper etiquette.

"You know what's wrong. But since there's nothing you can do, can you at least sit with me. I am so lonely." Albian said, while being totally hypocritical. Chrom couldn't help but laugh, seeing that when he was sick, Albian had wanted nothing to do with him.

"I guess I could. Only if you apologize for abandoning me when I was sick." Chrom teased and Albian scoffed.

"I didn't abandon you remember. You forced me to stay. It was a miracle I didn't get sick too.-" Albian said while crossing his arms. He then sneezed rather loudly. Chrom couldn't help but laugh at the cute sneeze. Albian glared once again.

"That's true, but if I am going to stay you need to give me at least one more good reason." Chrom said with a more teasing voice then before. Albian huffed and then whined lightly.

"Because you're my boyfriend and you love me and if you don't then you will be sleeping alone a week after I get better." Albian smiled while threatening with all seriousness. Chrom laughed and smiled at the threat. It was cute to see Albian all serious. The Lord nodded.

"Okay then. I will stay with you. Only if you promise to be nice once you are better." Chrom said as he went to sit next to his lover. Lissa would be bringing in some herbal tea later to calm his sore throat. Chrom was surprised about how much Albian as talking for someone who was that sick. The Lord was sure his lover was in pain but didn't show it.

Almost half an hour later, as expected Lissa came in with some herbal tea. She instructed to let Albian drink it when he felt ready to and that it would help his headache and sore throat. Chrom nodded and went back to trying to lull Albian into sleep.

When he had gotten sick, he slept for a day or so and felt better in no time. While he hoped doing the same for Albian would have the same effect, Chrom had to remember he had a much better immune system then Albian did and the Tactician would probably stay sick for much longer.

"Give me the tea, then I will sleep." Albian murmured, already close to sleep anyway. Chrom nodded and help him sit up so he could drink. Once the tea was gone, Albian smiled and was laid back down.

"Much better." Albian said groggily, while motioning for Chrom to join him in bed. The Lord nodded and pushed the cover back so he could climb in easily. While doing so, a cold breeze managed to rush by him. Albian shivered.

"Sorry." Chrom apologetically before taking Albian in his arms and pulling the cover back down over them. Albian murmured a simple 'goodnight' before drifting off to sleep. Chrom however stayed awake much longer to watch his lover finally sit in peace. The blue-haired Lord gave his love a kiss on the head, and finally let himself sleep.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I suck at writing sick! Stories. No joke this chapter and the last sick chapter are absolutely horrible. So I apologize that you had to suffer through that. From now on I will be posting every other day just because I get to distracted to finish them in one day.**

**On other none important news, I just burnt the back of my ear on my flat iron and it hurts pretty bad right now. That's what I get for being stupid. **

**On my female version of Albian game I have, I have already got all the children, and got them married. I am curious to hear your pairings. Mine are…**

**Lucina/Ignio(is that right?), **

**Male!Morgan/Cynthia, **

**Gerome/Severa, **

**Kjelle/Laurent, **

**Yarne/Nah,**

**Owain/Noire,**

…**and Brady has no one!**


	13. Hot Spring

**Sorry about the wait but I decided not to type or update on weekends. I don't have time for that. Besides I usually have friends over and lately more now then normal. So I don't really have all the time to type anyway. Plus my sister's bug me for the computer anyway so I don't get time on the computer unless it's in the morning.**

**Still, I will try to update as much as I can! **

**I would also like to comment on the anonymous reviews apparently about how my story is horrible because it's Yaoi. The only thing I would like to say is that I honestly don't care if you don't like it if it's Yaoi. I warned you and you read it anyway. So don't come crying to me if you don't like it. There is no need to stalk fanfiction for Yaoi stories just so you can "flame" them. Really? Grow up.**

**Anyway… ENJOY!**

**Prompt: Hot Springs**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"I think going to a hot spring would be a great idea Fredrick." Lissa pouted angrily while glaring at the man she had come to love. Fredrick rolled his eyes and sighed. The Cleric had mentioned the idea while they were passing by some mountain villages. Fredrick had advised against it, seeing that they were on a tight schedule and had no time for it. Which had sparked argument.

"Chrom! What do you think we should do? You think we should go to hot springs right?" Lissa pleaded sweetly, obviously using her position as adorable, younger sister to convince Chrom into agreeing with her. However, before Chrom could say anything, Fredrick jumped back in.

"Milord I do not advise this. You of all people understand how badly we need to stay on time. We can't just take time away to relax in a hot spring. Please Milord, you can see where I am coming from correct?" Fredrick said. Chrom rubbed his chin lightly before turning to look at Albian who was reading a strategy book not to far away.

"While you have a point Fredrick. It's not up to me to decide. Albian is our Tactician and he will decide for us." Chrom said while walking up to Albian to steel his attention from the book. "What do you propose we do Al? Stay on course, or go to the hot springs?"

"Well, strategically, it would be smarter to keep moving. However, I have always wanted to go to a hot spring." Albian said while smiling brightly. Chrom then smiled and shrugged lightly.

"Looks like we are going to the hot spring!" Chrom announced happily and loudly enough for the whole company to hear. There were a few groans but mostly cheers. Maribelle smiled brightly and ran up to Lissa to squeal lightly. Sumia smiled and sighed lightly. After a long talk with Albian she had learned to accept their relationship. She knew Albian would make Chrom happy, even though it killed her inside, she was happy to see Chrom happy without her.

Soon they were at the resort. It wasn't much but it was enough for them to stay one night and relax. The girls and boys separated into two groups so it wouldn't get awkward. The girls had actually offered to Albian if he wanted to join them since they knew he wouldn't try anything. As much he wanted to, since he was about to get into warm water with his naked boyfriend and he was more then afraid, he declined.

"Come on Albian. No need to be embarrassed. We're all guys here. Besides its not like we can see anything anyway." Virion teased lightly. They sat in a circle around the perimeter around the medium sized bath. It wasn't too small that they would be touching each other, but it wasn't big enough to get a comfortable distance away from each other.

"Virion, leave him alone. If he wants to be all cute being embarrassed let him." Chrom said while smiling brightly while moving closer to Albian to wrap his arm around his lover. Like expected, Albian blush darkly and whipped his head around so that he couldn't see any of the guys. Vaike and Stahl were just laughing lightly while Virion and Chrom smirked. Ricken just sighed and Fredrick sat emotionless.

"Chrom shut up." Albian growled lightly and the Lord laughed lightly. He knew that Albian was behaving himself since he didn't want to embarrass himself further. Normally by now the Tactician would be scolding him and most like pulling on his face in a fake attempt to hurt his lover. Instead of all that, he just sat there all still like and glaring away from his lover.

"Come on Albian I was just messing with you. I'm sorry." Chrom said while moving closer to wrap his arm around Albian's waist. Even though they had been dating for quite some time, they had never been naked in front of each other. Mainly because Albian was not quite ready for anything like that and Chrom wanted to save that special moment for after they got married. Yes, Chrom was sure he wanted to marry Albian. It was too early in their relationship for something like that, but Chrom knew.

"It's okay…I love you." Albian said, still facing away from everyone and happy for that. He was blushing so brightly it was laughable. He even had small strands of tear's rolling down his face.

"I love you more." Chrom said rather romantically, completely forgetting about the other guys in the hot spring. He had one arm around his lover's waist, while the other went to stroke Albian's face. The other's, who had realized it was best if they left considering it was private moment between two lover's, got up, dried and dressed. They did this silently and as expected neither Chrom or Albian had noticed them leaving.

"Chrom stop it." Albian said while smiling. The Lord laughed and smiled, but nodded at the least. Chrom managed to get Albian to turn long enough to place a single kiss to his lips. Nothing was said or done after that really.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry about the late update once again. I still need idea's even though I was given a list of idea's. I suck when it comes to idea's. Also, when Albian gets pregnant with Lucina, since we all know he will have to, I'm not sure if I will make it a separate story and still add it into the drabbles, or just not write any drabbles with him pregnant at all. What do think?**

**So…Review I guess?**


End file.
